Tales of The Feudal Era
by FlamingfireKitsune
Summary: This story is about two sisters one is named Kagome Higurashi, and the other is named Chenicka Higurashi they find them selves in a diffrent era one who dosen't belong in this time and the one who belongs and dosen't remeber these two go on a long journy.


The Tales of the Feudal Era By FlamingfireKitsune

Okay this is my first fic so everyone who is reading this please go easy on me kay , if you wont to give me some ideas or want to correct my spelling error's give me a update. Anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kenshin the only character I own is Chenicka now on with the story

Chapter 1 "The Day of School Ditching"

"Kagome lets go already, we are going to be late for school again if we don't get going!" Chenicka yelled, already halfway out the door.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Kagome shouted, A few minutes later Kagome came out of the house,

"Bye mom" the two girls shouted, as they both bolted to school.

Kagome Higurashi is 18 years old, she is Chenicka Higurashi's older sister, Kagome has long black hair and dark brown eyes and her boyfriend is Hojo. Chenicka is 17 years old, she has green hazel eyes and long blackish green hair, oh and Chenicka likes to be called Chenina. Anyway, both girls go to the same high school and are both taking some of the same classes, but Chenina is in 11th and Kagome is in 12th. (Moving on.) As the two sisters' came in school distance, they could hear the bell ring.

"Shit!" Chenina said, as she heard the bell ring again this time for homeroom.

"What did I just here you say?" Kagome said, as she glared at her younger sister, "Umm...nothing you didn't hear anything!" Chenina said,

"You said shit again, didn't you?" Kagome asked while walking to homeroom with Chenina, "What did I tell you about saying that?"

"You didn't say anything about saying shit!" Chenina said in disillusionment

"What ever"Kagome said, "let's get to homeroom before we get detention."

2 minutes after the bell rang Kagome and Chenina got into their chairs. "Your two minutes late today you two, did you get into a dispute again?" the homeroom teacher asked, "No we didn't get into any sibling rivalry yet!" Kagome said anxiously. Before the teacher could say anything else, the bell rang for the first class to start.

"Bye!" Kagome said, to the homeroom teacher as she rushed out to go find her high school friends, Chenina on the other hand decided to ditch all of her classes, except for fighting class, so she headed straight for the high school DoJo to go train and kick Kenshin's ass.

Kenshin is a senior he has reddish brown long hair and dark brownish gray eyes he transferred to this school from the Real Bout High their training was all about fighting techniques which was strength, stealth, speed, and defense.

Chenina was the top student in Naginata Jutsu, Fencing, Karate/Tai-kwan-doh, Tai-Jutsu, archery and every other fighting technique. Chenina had her own favorite weapons, which are four sets of daggers. The first set of daggers has a symbolic carved emblem that resembled flames, the second set of daggers are carved to look like wind, the rest of the daggers are ordinary. In addition, she had a large battle knife, a saber with the gift of light, or so the legend says a baton, a javelin, and a staff.

The staff was Chenina's favorite. (Why? you may ask, well I will tell you so quit yakking, and pay close attention to my four reasons.) One, it was created by Chenina. Two, it could fit in her backpack so none could detect it. Three, when she used her weapon in battle or practice battles the staff would become twice her size and still be just as light as a feather. And four, if she moved her body and weapon in a certain way a blade would burst out of the front and back ends of the staff to make it even more deadly in combat.

"Hey Kenshin, what's up?" Chenina said excitedly, as she walked up to Kenshin who was in front of the DoJo.

Kenshin looked up at Chenina, smiled and said, "Nothing much, yet anyway, so what are you doing here at this time, your class doesn't start until 1:30P.M. Today, (Kenshin looks at his watch) it's only 9:00A.M right now!" Kenshin said questioningly.

"Oh, I just thought I should come a bit early to, practice and train, so I could kick your ass this time!" Chenina said as she laughed irksomely at him.

"Feh, you honestly think you can kick my ass, well you must have been daydreaming cause that isn't happening in this life time or era for that matter!" Kenshin said in a challenging voice.

"Well, maybe it's my lucky day because I feel more then ready to show you what I learned, or are you scared that I might be able, no will be able to kick your ass?" She said in a challenging, tauntingly way. 

"Me, afraid, don't be so silly, I could beat you anytime, anyplace, anywhere, but since we are close friends, I will go easy on you, also because you are a girl, and as such, I well let you make the first move!" Kenshin said, as he closed his eyes and waved his hands in an irksome way.

Not paying any attention to Chenina's anger which was rising beyond maximum level, of self-restraint, he didn't have enough time to see a fist flying at his face, her speed was beyond fast, Kenshin didn't have time to move, or time to defend him self. He was thrown off guard so badly, that he was rendered unconsious by Chenina.

"Oops!", Chenina said, as she looked down on Kenshin's limp body, "well, I might as well take him to the health office, and see if he is going to be alright, or if I gave him a concussion?" Chenina sighed to her self, she slightly began to smile, as she started to pick up his limp body of the ground, (Chenicka is very strong you will find out why, but it will be revealed in the later chapters, okay so bare with me.) as she started to make her way to the health office, she thought to her self, 'You lost this time Kenshin, and all because you called me a girl!'

Meanwhile Kagome was looking for HoJo all morning and pretty much all day long, when she finally found him, he was waiting for her by the lunch tables, "Hi, Hojo did you know that I was looking for you all morning long?" Kagome asked him tenderly. "Why no I didn't know you where looking for me." Hojo said, "When did you start looking for me?" he asked Kagome. "At 9:30a.m today and it is already 1:30p.m. right now!" Kagome said dejectedly. "Oh, and one more thing Hojo, have you seen my younger sister Chenina around here today?", she ditched pretty much all of the classes this morning, Kagome said ubiquitously.

"No, I haven't seen her around school grounds today, maybe she went home sick, or knowing her, she might have gone over to the DoJo?" Hojo said, "you know how much she likes to fight!" Hojo stated, trying to make Kagome relax a bit better. "Maybe your right, it's 1:30 right know, her classes have just started, their is no way that my sister will ever try to ditch that class, she likes it to much, thanks Hojo, I'll see you in two weeks okay?"Kagome said to Hojo, as she started to go into the direction of the DoJo. "Sure, I'll see you in two weeks. Oh and Kagome, tell your sister to start acting more mature okay, and don't forget we get out early today!" Hojo yelled, as Kagome shook her head as she confirmed what he said.

Meanwhile, back at the health's office at 1:54p.m., Chenina stayed with Kenshin while he was resting deeply, from that blow to his face she put some ice on his head, the nurse asked, "Chenina, what happened this time?"(looking at Kenshin's black and blue eye.) Chenina said in aversion, "The same thing that always happens at the DoJo !" the nurse looked at Chenina in an irksome way, then left the room. A few minutes after the nurse left, Chenina thought to her self, 'why do I lose control of my emotions?' Chenina looks down at her handsome unconsious friend. 'I am really good at hiding my true emotions, but what is it with Kenshin, I mostly seem to lose control when I am around him, my emotions seem to show or seep through my shield I put around myself, its like they want me to trust him or even bonded with him, but that's silly. It's like my feelings, and emotions are all working against me, it's like something or someone else is trying to control me.'

Chenina shakes her head to get the unwanted thoughts to drift away. And then she turns her head to watch Kenshin rest so peacefully, suddenly she caught her self-starting to kiss his lips, she kissed him for about 20 minutes before she receded her emotions under her shield or mask as it were, and acted as if nothing happened.

As Chenina was in the health office, she didn't know that her sister, Kagome was looking all over the DoJo franticly for her, Chenina just waited for Kenshin to regain his consciousness. Suddenly, Kenshin's eye's fluttered open as he started to regain his senses, "What happened, Where are we, And how did I get here, And why does my eye hurt?" Kenshin said while observing his surroundings, and looking straight up at Chenina, who was about ready to answer all his questions, when Kagome walked into the health's office and shouted at Chenina.

"What the hell do you think you where doing, ditching your classes today?" Kagome said inquiring, "I was not ditching class, I was merely skipping the less important classes, that's all!" Chenina said vexingly, "All the classes are important Chenina, so stop acting like an immature dumb-assin, whelp!", Kenshin jumped in after hearing 30 minutes of Chenina and Kagome yelling at each other.

"Stop it you two your giving me a headache!" Kenshin said, as he was trying to soothe his head with the ice, which Chenina had used on him earlier, "Gomen nasai." Chenina said in dismay. "Gomen for hurting you, gomen for ditching school, gomen for not being mature, gomen for making you get a headache from this yelling!" And before Kenshin could say anything to comfort Chenina, she picked up her backpack and dashed out of the office.

Kenshin looked at Kagome,who looked as astonished as him, Kagome felt humiliated for what she did to her sister, even though Chenina deserved some of it for making her worry about her. But then something hit Kagome very hard. Her sister showed her emotions, and she seldom showed her emotions. Chenina showed allot of depression, and guilt for everything that happened. Kagome finally started to look at Kenshin and said to him "gomen nasai, you had to hear that, please forgive our unkindness act! It was not right to start up in front of others, anyway my sister and I need to go home. We will see you in two weeks, okay!"

As Kagome picked up her backpack, Kenshin said in a profound way, "Let Chenina know that, she beat me but tell her when I see her in two weeks, I am going to get her back for knocking me out cold!" he said smiling at Kagome, who knew what he meant. "Okay, I'll tell her!" Kagome said, as she walked out of the health office, to catch up to her sister, who was waiting for her off school grounds.

When they finally started to make their way home, it was already 6:00pm, and the sky had already darkened. They had finally made up with each other, as they got closer to their home. Suddenly, they heard a mysterious banging coming from within the shrine where the bone eater's well resides. 


End file.
